


Sleeping arrangements

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of Die's warnings Toshiya doesn't have the guts to talk with Kyo about his exhaustion. Finally he has to turn to Kaoru for help. Their discussion turns into passionate lovemaking just when Kaoru has given up all hope of having Toshiya back. Toshiya gets some sleep at last, but he doesn't know he's being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping arrangements

Die had been right. Touring was hard work even if you slept your nights well, but unfortunately Toshiya didn’t.  At Osaka shows he was still doing okay but at Kochi he was already half asleep on stage. He just couldn’t understand how Kyo kept going both on stage and at nights. Maybe fucking Toshiya was the only energy source he needed.

      After the show at Kochi Toshiya decided to seek help and council from Kaoru. In spite of the fact that their relationship had cooled down after Kyo entered into the picture, Toshiya still trusted Kaoru more than anyone else in the band. Nowadays he seemed to dedicate all his free time to composing or managing business matters.  He had become very sombre and somehow withdrawn after he had lost Toshiya to Kyo. Gone were the days when Kaoru did fan service on stage or even smiled at his band mates. Toshiya had noticed the change and felt sorry him.

“Can I join you for a moment?” Toshiya asked when their tour bus had started towards their next destination at Nagoya. Kaoru was sitting in one of the working areas of the bus browsing his computer a pile of papers spread on the table in front of him.

“By all means”, Kaoru replied looking pleased and slightly surprised. It had been ages since he had a proper discussion with Toshiya. Toshiya’s beautiful face brought back all the happy memories he had been trying to forget. “How are you doing? You look a bit tired”, Kaoru asked as he closed his computer. His keen eyes had detected the signs of exhaustion on Toshiya’s face and in his behavior. The spontaneous cheerfulness was gone along with his weird sense of humor. With that the atmosphere within the band had turned gloomy.

“I’m tired. I don’t get enough sleep. It seems that Kyo’s and my sleeping rhythms are from a different planet. I don’t get it how he manages with so little sleep”, Toshiya complained.

“Maybe he’s running on sexual energy”, Kaoru snickered. “You should have started to date Shinya. He needs nine hours sleep like you. You two could snore together happily ever after.” Kaoru’s sudden joke surprised Toshiya and even Kaoru himself. After a slightly awkward silence Kaoru turned again serious. “Do you want me to talk about this with Kyo?”

“Hell no! I don’t want to be treated like a child. I can do my own talking”, Toshiya huffed slightly offended.

“Please do, because this affects the whole band and makes it my business too”, Kaoru reminded Toshiya of his responsibilities as a leader.

“I know, but could you help me tonight? If I sleep in your bunk maybe he leaves me alone. Let him think that we are back together.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Jealous Kyo is scary. Believe me, I know”, Kaoru warned Toshiya. Toshiya had no idea which incident during their relationship Kaoru was referring to, but it must have been pretty horrible if Kaoru still remembered it. Toshiya had witnessed couple of Kyo’s tantrums but he had also seen Kaoru getting mad. His cold rage was short but effective resulting in the destruction of his beloved guitar among other things.

“Just go to him and say he’s not welcome tonight because you need your rest”, Kaoru urged Toshiya. “As much as I would like to sleep with you, it’s not very practical on the bus”, Kaoru added and laid his hand on Toshiya’s arm. Toshiya felt a sudden surge of happiness and safety which was rare these days. He grabbed Kaoru’s face in his hands and kissed him thankful that he had a friend he could always turn to.

“Okay, I will do that”, he promised and jumped up from his seat.

       Kaoru followed with a heavy heart when Toshiya stopped in front of Kyo’s sleeping compartment and slipped in through the curtains. He still hadn’t got over the fact that the happy moments with Toshiya would never return. The euphoria of playing together on stage and making love after that would never fade from his memory. The temptation to let Toshiya come and sleep with him had been almost irresistible.

      It didn’t take long before Toshiya returned looking relieved. “It was okay for him. He understood my point”, Toshiya rejoiced and sat beside Kaoru again. “Are you sure you don’t want to share your humble bed with me?” he asked after a short silence.

Kaoru’s resolve to act as a responsible leader crumbled into pieces when he gazed into the eyes of his beautiful bassist. “Err, you know I want that more than anything even if I shouldn’t”, he confessed. “It’s been a long time since we slept together and I’ve missed it.”

“Come!” Toshiya whispered and dragged Kaoru by his hand to his sleeping compartment. Kaoru had hardly time to close the curtains when Toshiya was all over him ripping off his T-shirt and jeans. In a few seconds they both were naked locked into a heated embrace on Kaoru’s narrow bed. Toshiya pushed his fingers into Kaoru’s long curly hair and kissed him like it was their first time. “Can I make love to you?” he whispered into Kaoru’s ear feeling love and passion he hadn’t felt for a long time. Kaoru folded his legs around Toshiya’s tall body and surrendered to his lover more than willingly.

      When Toshiya finally collapsed on top of Kaoru exhausted and satisfied Kaoru just couldn’t hold back his tears. He cried knowing that this was only a fleeting moment of happiness. Things would never be the same as before even if he now had Toshiya with him.

“Please, don’t cry. You will always have a special place in my heart no matter what happens”, Toshiya comforted him and brushed away his tears with his hand.

“I love you and I can’t help it”, Kaoru confessed caressing Toshiya’s cheek with his fingers. He wanted to remember this moment forever, a moment that was given to him when he least expected it.

“Please let me sleep with you tonight. I feel safer that way”, Toshiya begged Kaoru again.

Kaoru couldn’t deny his wish anymore so they curled on the bed like two spoons Toshiya’s arm folded around Kaoru’s slender body. In no time Toshiya was fast asleep but Kaoru was too happy and excited to sleep yet. He wanted to enjoy every second he had Toshiya close to him and felt his steady breathing on his neck. When Kaoru was already half asleep he thought that he saw the curtain move.  He stared at it for a while, but gave up when nothing happened. Maybe he was already dreaming.


End file.
